Isabelle Fuhrman
| birth_place = Washington, D.C., U.S. | residence = Studio City, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress | education = Stanford University, RADA | years_active = 2004–present | relatives = Elina Fuhrman (mother) }} Isabelle Fuhrman (born February 25, 1997) is an American actress. She portrayed Esther in the 2009 horror film Orphan and Clove in The Hunger Games. Early life Isabelle Fuhrman was born in Washington D.C., on February 25, 1997, but grew up in Atlanta, Georgia. Her mother, Elina Fuhrman (née Kozmits), is a journalist who emigrated from Soviet Russia and has worked for CNN. Her father, Nick Fuhrman, is a former political candidate and business consultant. Fuhrman graduated from Stanford University Online High School in 2015. For high school she was also a student at Buckley School, an exclusive private school in Sherman Oaks. Fuhrman also studied at RADA and briefly attended The Westminster Schools in Atlanta, Georgia. She is of Russian-Jewish descent. Career Fuhrman's acting career began at the age of seven, when a casting director from Cartoon Network spotted her waiting for her older sister Madeline Fuhrman and cast her for one of the shows, Cartoon Fridays. Fuhrman made her big screen debut just a few years later in the 2007 drama Hounddog. The same year, Fuhrman was chosen to star in the movie Orphan alongside Vera Farmiga and Peter Sarsgaard. Fuhrman was cast after an exhaustive nationwide search of young actresses to portray the lead in the Warner Bros. collaboration between Leonardo DiCaprio's Appian Way and Joel Silver's Dark Castle Entertainment. Fuhrman's other credits include Grace O'Neil in the pilot episode of the 2006 television series Justice, and a number of national commercials for such brands as Pizza Hut and K-Mart. Her performance as Gretchen Dennis (also known as Girl Ghost) opposite Jennifer Love Hewitt in a 2008 episode of Ghost Whisperer earned her a Young Artist Award nomination. Fuhrman also appeared in comedy skits on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. In 2011, Fuhrman played Angie Vanderveer in the dark comedy Salvation Boulevard (based on the novel by Larry Beinhart), with an ensemble cast that included Pierce Brosnan and Marisa Tomei, and which premiered at the Sundance Film Festival. Also in 2012, Fuhrman voiced genetically enhanced assassin Victoria in Hitman: Absolution. In 2012, Fuhrman played Clove, a career tribute who tries to kill the main character, Katniss, in the film The Hunger Games. Originally, she auditioned to play Katniss Everdeen but was too young to play the part as she was 15 at the time. She was called back to audition for Clove, and successfully got the part. On May 15, 2012 it was announced that Fuhrman would be starring in the upcoming remake of the 1977 horror classic, Suspiria; however, it was later announced that the production was stuck in legal woes and that the film would be delayed or cancelled. On May 24, 2013, Fuhrman was cast as Max in Kevin Connolly's next movie, Dear Eleanor, a film scheduled for release in 2015. That following year, Fuhrman was cast in the film Cell, an adaptation by Stephen King. In 2015, she was cast in a "major recurring role" on the Showtime drama series Masters of Sex, playing Tessa, the daughter of Virginia Johnson (Lizzy Caplan). Fuhrman was also cast as the lead in the upcoming independent drama Hellbent. Charitable work Fuhrman was approached by Save the Kids in 2010 to be a celebrity advocate for their "Caps for Good" project. She and several volunteers with Save the Children have helped knit hundreds of baby caps in an effort to reduce the death rate of newborns in developing countries. Fuhrman is on the Advisory Board of the Love & Art Kids Foundation, a Los Angeles-based non-profit organization. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * * Isabelle Fuhrman on Facebook Category:1997 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Washington, D.C. Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:People from Studio City, Los Angeles